Inuyasha's choice
by TroubledSkye
Summary: When Inuyasha makes his choice between Kikyo and Kagome life changes. Is it for the better though? What will the one who was not chosen do? Inu?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my first fic so please, pleeeaaassee be patient with me! I really hope you like it. Even if ya don't I enjoy writing. Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Inuyasha and the others. I can dream I do though. ::drools::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amber eyes peered out at the girl sitting on the edge of the well from between the branches of a large tree. The one who they belonged to shifted slightly, drawing the attention of the girl. "I know your there Inuyasha." The hanyou smiled slightly as he jumped out of the tree. "Been awhile Kagome," he said. Her chocolate eyes filled with pain. Damn! Inuyasha thought seeing it. "Well, since the....the whole thing with Kikyo I thought it best to give you some space." Kagome answered shakily. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with pain and sorrow at the memory.  
  
{Flashback} (A/N: There is gonna be a lot of 'em)  
  
Inuyasha kill her!" Kikyo commanded, pointing to the bleeding Kagome. Eyes glazed, Inuyasha took a step forward. "Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded. "It's me. Kagome. Remember me?" Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Kikyo, confused. "Kill...Kagome?" "Yes you dolt! Kill Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes cleared and he yelled, "Shut up wench! Don't order me around!" "You'll do as I say!" an enraged Kikyo cried. Inuyasha's eyes clouded over again and he took another step forward towards where Kagome lay on the ground. In great pain she stood up. "Inuyasha you don't want to do this." Kagome said quietly. She held her arms out to him and began to walk slowly toward him. "St-stay back!" Inuyasha pushed her to the ground and took a step back. "Inuyasha, I want her blood. Kill her for me." "Inuyasha please don't." Kikyo's wish...Kagome's pleading... it was just too much for Inuyasha. He clutched his head and started to scream. Kikyo began to walk towards him. Inuyasha turned and swiped at her. "Get away bitch!" he roared as she fell to the ground at his feet. Inuyasha shook his head and stared in horror at what he had done. "You...you worthless half-breed!!! It's your fault...all of it." Inuyasha shook his head again. "No..I...." Kikyo's dead eyes stared at him as Inuyasha scooped up the now unconscious Kagome and ran away into the night.  
  
{Still in flashback, just farther ahead}  
  
Kagome was hurt badly because of me, Kikyo... I killed her. Inuyasha thought as he sat staring into a river.  
  
Kagome stood beside a tree and watched Inuyasha stare into the river. She could feel the sorrow and guilt rolling off of him in waves and her heart went out to him. Suddenly the wind shifted and carried her scent to Inuyasha. He stood and turned to face her. "Kagome ...I'm so sorry." Kagome lightly touched her side. Sango had bandaged it for her. Kagome's side and back were decorated by deep gashes, but the worst wound by far, was the one in her heart.  
  
{Flashback before Kikyo's death. Sorry about all the flashbacks. I promise after this chappie there will be no more!}  
  
"Kagome? Hello? Kagome?" "Huh?" Kagome looked up into the worried face of her close friend Sango. Her eyes were troubled. "You OK Kagome?" "I'm just a little worried about Inuyasha is all. He's been gone a long time."she explained. Sango smiled knowingly and sat down. "He has been gone awhile." Sango agreed, leaning back on her hand. Just then Miroku came crashing out of the forest with an armload of wood. He smiled sheepishly at the girls and sat down a respectful distance away. Sango shot death glares at him. Earlier his hand had wandered a bit, completely by "accident". Even now , hours later, his head was spinning from the hit he received for his actions. "Are you still mad at-""Yup." "Will you for-""No." "Plea-""Not a chance." Miroku looked at the ground and fiddled with his staff. "Maybe if I-""Nope." "Aww." Suddenly Shippo came running from the forest dripping wet. "Shippo what's wrong?!" Kagome asked as she scooped him up. "Inuyasha threw me in the river!" the small fox child cried. He went on to explain that he had just been playing around the river when Inuyasha showed up. Apparently the hanyou had sensed a demon shortly after that and told Shippo to go back to camp. Shippo had refused and was thrown in the river for it. "I'll go get him for you OK Shippo? Stay here with Sango and Miroku." Kagome said standing up to retrieve her quiver and bow. Miroku stood up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Lady Kagome I must insist that I go along with you. To protect you." He let go of Kagome, crossed his arms, and sighed. "Of course it can't be helped if certain things happen." Kagome glared daggers at him until he sat down. "Or I could stay here." Kagome smiled and ran into the woods.  
  
(I'm skipping a lot here. She is just running through the woods)  
  
Kagome stopped and looked around panting. It was almost dark and she had not found Inuyasha. It was way to quiet and it made Kagome nervous. She scanned the trees again and a strange and horribly familiar light caught her attention. Kagome gathered up her strength and pushed forward. She stopped just before entering a brightly lit clearing. She hid behind a tree and caught her breath. Kagome peeked around the tree and held back a cry. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing. Kagome bit into her fist to keep from sobbing out loud. "Come to hell with me my love." Kikyo was saying. Kagome bit down harder. Inuyasha pulled back a little and looked at Kikyo. "I ... I cant. What will Kagome do?" Kagome's eyes widened, he was denying Kikyo fir her?! Kikyo's eyes narrowed angrily. "You owe me your life."she reminded him. "Kikyo I cant! Kagome needs me." Inuyasha cried. "Do you love her?" "I...I..." Kikyo's face contorted with rage and hate. A large gaping hole opened beneath Kikyo and began to spread. "Come, you owe me your life." Inuyasha went limp against Kikyo as he was dragged down. Kagome stepped around the tree and into the clearing. "Inuyasha!!!" she cried. The hanyou went stiff the stood straight up. "Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha it's me." Kagome hesitated before yelling, "Don't leave me Inuyasha! Please stay!" The portal closed and left Kikyo and Inuyasha standing there. "You..." Kikyo hissed. "How dare you! He owes me!" "He owes you nothing!" Kagome spat. "He has changed. He's a good person." Kikyo smiled coldly. "Person? Person?! He is no person, just a worthless half-breed." Inuyasha winced but made no move to defend himself. "Inuyasha. You must come with me to hell. But first, kill Kagome for me." Kikyo embraced him and kissed him. Kikyo broke the kiss and looked at Inuyasha. "Do it!" she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes clouded and her lunged at Kagome. She turned to run but it was to late. Inuyasha hit her square in the back and racked his claws along her back and side. Kagome fell to the ground and her blood pooled around her. Inuyasha got to his feet and took a few steps back. The scent of Kagome's blood had confused him slightly. "Inuyasha it's me!" Kagome cried. Kikyo laughed coldly and took a step forward.  
  
(The rest you know.)  
  
End chappie. Please review and tell me what you think. Please keep in mind it will get better and this is my first fic. Love you all. =^-^= Skye 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya fellow Inuyasha fans! ::Waves:: Ok, in the last chappie the thinking parts were supposed to be in italics but it didn't work. So now all thoughts will be like this: ~blah~ Got it? Good. Lets get the show on the road. =^-^= Skye Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Inuyasha and the others. I do however, own this fanfic, and this computer, and keyboard, and ....(thirty minutes later) ,and the floppy disk that this fic is saved on. There! Happy Gerbil King?! I said that I didn't own then!  
  
Chapter 2  
-Inuyasha's time-  
Inuyasha snapped back to reality and stared in horror at Kagome. "I...I'm so sorry Kagome. Kikyo... she... I.." Kagome cut him off. "I saw a lot of it Inuyasha. I got there when Kikyo first asked you to go to hell with her. But... please.. don't talk about it now." Kagome gingerly touched her side. "Your wounds...how are they?" Inuyasha asked when he saw her touch her side. "They're healing." Kagome replied. "Lemme see." Inuyasha didn't wait for her reply before lifting her shirt. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha cautiously unwrapped the bandages revealing four shallow gashes on her left side, two deep ones on the right and three more on her lower back. They were an angry red against her milky skin. "I...did this?" Inuyasha choked as gently put his clawed hand on Kagome's right side. Kagome flinched and nodded. "Oh Gods Kagome! I didn't mean to!" "It's OK." Kagome said as she opened her eyes. "No it's not! I-" Kagome put her hand over Inuyasha's mouth so he would stop apologizing but he didn't. "Imm sawry." Inuyasha's words sent shivers through her palm and up her arm. She jerked it back and let it drop to her side. At the same time Inuyasha realized that he was still holding Kagome's shirt up and dropped it. "Let's uh..get you to Sango so she can clean your wounds and wrap you up again." Inuyasha mumbled as her stood up. Kagome nodded and stood up too. Inuyasha picked her up carefully and ran to Kaeda's hut.  
  
- In the present - :Ding dong: "I'll get it!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled. She opened the door to find Hojo standing there. "Um hi Mrs.Higurashi. Is Kagome here...or is she well?" "Oh sorry Hojo..she's down with the..er.." She was lost there but luckily Grandpa happened to walk down the stairs. "Flu. She's got the flu. I just came down from talking with her. It's terrible." Hojo's ever present smile fell slightly. "Oh, well could you give her this?" He asked handing Mrs.Higurashi a stack of paper work. "Please tell her I said that I hope she gets better soon. Bye!" Mrs.Higurashi closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She set the work on the table as Grandpa sank down into a chair. "That girl...I cant think of many more illnesses to say she has." "I know Dad. But, I think Inuyasha and the others are good for her. She has a promise to keep to them anyway." Grandpas only response was, "Humph!" Mrs.Higurashi smiled and went back to cleaning the house.  
  
~ Inuyasha's time ~  
  
"There. All done." Sango announced. Kagome dropped her shirt and thanked Sango. "Inuyasha told us the whole story while you were gone. Kagome looked up surprised. "He did?" The demon slayer nodded and stood up. "I gave him a few hits for going to see Kikyo before he told us that he killed her." Kagome looked down at her hands and began twisting the hem of her shirt. "Kaede got him to stop mourning for Kikyo." Kagome looked up at her friend. "How?" "Well," Sango began as she stretched. "Kaede told him that Kikyo was nothing more that clay and bones. That her soul is now in you." The young miko frowned at the last part. "But you're different than Kikyo. Much different." Sango added hastily. "Yeah," Kagome said glumly. "The same but different. One soul, two bodies." ~ Is that why Inuyasha lets me stay? Because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation? ~ She quickly pushed away the thought and stood up. "Inuyasha's out there somewhere and Miroku and Shippo are helping Lady Kaede with the ill." Sango said as the two walked out of the hut. Kirara jumped on to Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled the small youkai back. ~ With Sango's tough act it's easy to forget that she's only sixteen. She is so young but she acts like an adult. Poor Sango... having to go through the loss of her family at such a young age. ~ Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and tapped Sango on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go for a walk." "OK Kagome. Be careful." The two girls split directions, Sango going off to find Kaede and the others and Kagome heading off into the woods. Inuyasha watched from his spot on top of Kaede's hut. ~ The same but different? That's what she said. That's not why I let her stay. I need her, and not for the jewel shards either. ~ Inuyasha jumped off the hut and followed Kagome just out of her sight.  
  
Kagome entered the clearing where she had first glimpsed Inuyasha. She sat down upon a large root of the Sacred God Tree and stared into the branches. Sunlight streamed down around her engulfing her in a pool of light. Inuyasha, still out of sight, gasped. Though she hadn't seen or heard Inuyasha, Kagome knew he was there. "Inuyasha?" ~ Damn! She must've sensed me. ~ "Yeah?" he called stepping out. "Come sit with me." Inuyasha hesitated. "Please?" Seeing as he could never resist when Kagome begged, Inuyasha crossed the clearing and sat next to her. The worlds from the first time they had sat together crossed his mind. ~ "Whatever your sellin' I ain't buying it." "Buying what?" "HA! Your just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!" ~ A small smile played at the corners of Inuyasha's mouth as he glanced over at Kagome. She was still staring into the branches of the tree. "Remember the day we met Inuyasha?" "Yeah.. why?" Kagome's gaze lowered to the spot her had been pinned. "It was right here. This very spot. You looked like you were asleep, you were so peaceful." ~ Where is Kagome going with this? ~ Inuyasha wondered. "What's on your mind Kagome?" She turned to face him. "What are you gonna do when-"Her question was cut short by the branches above them moving. "Kagome get back!" Inuyasha ordered while drawing Tetsusaiga. Kagome nodded and got behind Inuyasha. "How sweet it is that the very same spot you met will be the last place you see each other." A cold voice said. "Naraku." Inuyasha hissed. "Inuyasha... that miko bitch of yours has become rather troublesome to me." he stated. "Don't you dare call Kagome that every again!" Inuyasha snarled. "Hit a nerve have I?" Naraku taunted. Inuyasha growled threateningly "Well, let me hit another!" Naraku cried as he launched himself at Inuyasha. The half-demon swung the Tetsusaiga in a wide arc but Naraku dodged easily. Kagome could only blink before Naraku plunged his clawed right hand into Inuyasha's left shoulder. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked as he fell to his knees in front of Naraku. "You..." Inuyasha whispered. "Awww...poor half-breed. You know that none of your friends really think you can do this. They don't believe that you can beat me or collect the jewel shards." "That's not true! I believe in him." Kagome finally spoke up. Inuyasha struggled to his feet. "If Kagome believes in me then that's all I need!" Inuyasha lunged at Naraku and the two began to fight. All Kagome could see was the gleam of Tetsusaiga and tentacles (You know how Naraku's puppets do that creepy tentacle thing), and all the while she cheered Inuyasha on. "I grow tired of this game half- breed. That wench also tiers me." Naraku leapt into the air and dove at Kagome. He cuffed her soundly over the head and she fell to the ground, dazed. "Inu...yasha..," she stammered as her world slowly turned black. "Kagome!!! Don't you touch her!" Naraku laughed evilly and slashed at Kagome's back. Kagome shrieked in pain as blood began to pool around her. "You bastard!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung Tetsusaiga at Naraku. Naraku's head flew off and almost instantly all that was left of him was a wooden doll. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and fell to his knees beside Kagome. He gently rolled her onto her back. Kagome's eyes were half closed and her world was quickly fading. "Kagome..." "Inuyasha..I-" Inuayasha put his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll get you to Kaede. She'll help you." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was now also covered in her blood. Tears welled up in his eyes as Kagome closed hers. Before Kagome's world slipped completely she heard Inuyasha's words. "Please Kagome, stay with me. I didn't get to tell you! I love-"Kagome's world went completely black before he could finish.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You hate now don't you? Don't worry, another chappie will be up soon. What will Inuyasha do now that Kagome is gone? Stay tuned to find out. Review please. Love you all. =^-^= Skye 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. So sorry about the long update. I have been busy lately. Please don't hold it against me. I'm also very sad. I havent got a single review. Not one! ::pouts:: Please PLEASE review for me! I love you!!! Here is chapter 3 for your enjoyment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ::Sticks tongue out:: NYAA!!! Ha! Now you no can sue.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
{Kagome's POV}  
  
~ What is this place? Where am I? I can see someone in the distance. It's...Inuyasha. He's saying something to me. No! Now he's walking away. He's leaving me! Inuyasha don't go! ~ "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome? Look Kaede! She's moving now." "I see this Shippo. Go get Inuyasha, he'll want to know of any changes."  
  
~ Inuyasha... ~  
  
"Kagome. Wake up child."  
  
~ What happened? It's so dark. Am I asleep? Why can't I move? ~  
  
"We need ye child. Inuyasha needs ye."  
  
~ Inuyasha... need me? ~  
  
"Kagome!" "Ah Inuyasha. Be quiet, she is not awake, she just started to move and I thought ye would like to know. She called out your name once." "Me? Maybe it's because I couldn't save her." "You mustn't blame yourself Inuyasha. "It's true. I couldn't protect her Kaede! What if Naraku had killed her, what then?!" "Calm yourself Inuyasha." "Feh! I couldn't save her. Maybe she's better off without me."  
  
~ No! Inuyasha that's not true! ~  
  
"Do not say such things Inuyasha!" "I didn't mean it. You know I wouldn't leave her." "OK. Will you please go find Shippo? He needs to rest, as do ye." Inuyasha's footsteps were the last thing Kagome heard as she slipped into unconsciousness again.  
  
Kagome woke the next morning to sunlight streaming across her face. She blinked a couple times then rose up to her elbows. Glancing around the hut she discovered nobody was around. "Hmm..." Kagome stretched tiredly then winced, she had forgotten about her wounds. She slowly and carefully sat up and let the blanket slide off of her. She looked down to discover not her school uniform but Inuyasha's outer robe. Kagome pulled it tighter around herself and stood up, relieved to find her skirt in one piece. She slipped on her shoes and walked outside. The sky still had a few traces of gray and pink in it. Kagome pulled the robe tighter around herself to ward off the early morning chill. The robe smelled like Inuyasha. Kagome had secretly always loved his scent even though it was faint to her human nose. (A/N: Hey girls just imagine him wearing Axe. :: drools :: ) She surveyed the land around her briefly. Everything was too familiar to interest her much. The thing that did interest her though was the location of her friends. She glanced around nervously. It was not like them to leave her alone. Kagome began to stroll along the small village, hoping to find her friends or Kaede. The people of the village were already beginning the days work. Kagome stopped a passing woman and asked if she knew where her friends were. "They left earlier this morning Lady Kagome. I believe they got news of a jewel shard and went to investigate." "Oh. Thank you very much." "The woman bowed and hurried off to do her daily chores. ~ The nerve of him! ~ Kagome thought. ~ Inuyasha left me here. I'm gonna sit him so many times when he gets back. ~ Kagome spotted Kaede walking towards her. "Kagome! Ye should still be in bed." She scolded. "It's OK Kaede. I feel fine. Just a bit sore." Kaede frowned at the younger miko. "Ye powers have not yet been developed enough for such quick healing. Back to bed with ye.". Kaede turned Kagome around and steered her towards the hut again. "I need to changed your bandages. Sit down and be still. And take that robe off." Kagome sighed but did as Kaede asked. As the Fire Rat robe slipped down her shoulders Kagome discovered her shirt was nothing more than shreds. Kagome winced as Kaede began to remove the bandages. When the older priestess was done Kagome craned her neck to look at her back. Though she could only see a small part, what she could see looked pretty bad. Varying sizes of cuts crisscrossed her back and sides. Kaede tossed the bloodied bandages into the fire and rose to retrieve more. "Why did you do that?" Kaede looked over at Kagome as she searched Kagome's bag for more bandages. "Do what? Cast the blood into the fire? If Naraku got a hold of your, or one of your companions, blood... I shudder to think what he could do." Kagome nodded knowingly. With their blood there was no end to the possibilities of evil Naraku could do. "Ye will need to bring more bandages soon. These are nearly gone." Kaede said as she settled down to rewrap Kagome's wounds.  
  
{ To the others}  
  
"Inuyasha why didn't we just wait for Kagome to heal so she could help us?" Sango asked as they fought their way through a dense part of the forest. Inuyasha gave a frustrated sigh and replied, "Because if we'd waited for her to heal then we'd be waiting at least two weeks. She got hurt pretty badly." Miroku snorted. "Two weeks? With those wounds I'd be downs for nearly a month." "Well then monk," Inuyasha turned and sneered at him. "Kagome must be tougher than you." Crack! "Ow!! What'd ya do that for?" Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku while he rubbed the bump on his head. "Kagome has strong miko powers. Powers I, as a simple monk, could never hope to have. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and grinned evilly down at Miroku. "You mean you as a simple lecher don't you?" With Inuyasha currently out of reach all Miroku could do was plot his revenge. "Lech maybe. Simple no." he mumbled. Sango put her hand over her mouth and giggled. ~ Aww not Sango too. ~ Miroku thought. "Well uh... shouldn't we be going on?" he aid uncomfortably. "Why Miroku? This is fun." Inuyasha taunted. "Yeah!" agreed Shippo. Miroku desperately searched his mind for something to use against Inuyasha. His eyes lit up as he thought of something. "Because Koga might get there first if we don't hurry." He said triumphantly. "Koga! Grr...mangy wolf! Let's go." Inuyasha growled. He tool off in the direction they had been told the jewel shard was. "You know Miroku. That worked a little too well." Sango sighed as she began to follow the hanyou. Miroku hung his head. "I just cant win." He mumbled.  
  
Well there you have it. Chapter 3. I'm sorry its Kind short, It was 21 pages long so I kinda chopped that up into a few chapters. Plz review for me. The first reviewer gets either a part in my story or gets to choose something. Like if Sessy is in it. Love you all. =^-^= Skye. 


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!! I finally got a review! Thank you Mr. P Coat! You will forever be my beloved first reviewer. So, being my first reviewer, you either get a part in my fanfic or a choice of a charrie showing up. Your choices are Sessy, Koga, Homo I mean Hojo, or anyone else from the show. Thanks again. Now, for the rest of you. Keep reading and reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry people it is late here and I don't feel like being funny.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
{At Kaede's village}  
Kagome sat atop a fence watching the village people go through their daily routines. She had refused to change into the red and white miko outfit Kaede had offered her so she still wore Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe. Kaede had removed the last few shreds of Kagome's shirt and burned them. Kagome had just got done eating the stew Kaede had made when she heard a familiar sound. "HENTAI!!!" SMACK Sango came storming into view followed by Inuyasha dragging Miroku behind him. Shippo, who was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, was the first to spot Kagome. He jumped off Inuyasha and bounded to Kagome. "Kagome! Your awake." Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms. "Easy Shippo. I'm still sore." she said. Miroku got slowly to his feet and grinned at Inuyasha. "Two weeks you said? She was only down for three days." Inuyasha cuffed the monk over the head and watched as he fell, eyes spinning wildly, to the ground. Sango, who had reached the fence where Kagome sat, leaned over and whispered, "He's been in foul mood the whole time you were resting. He was gloomy and wouldn't leave your bedside." Kagome was shocked by this news. "Inuyasha? We are talking about Inuyasha right?" Shippo nodded. "All he would do is eat and watch you. The only time he would leave was when Sango and Kaede would change your bandages." Sango started to say something but stopped when she saw Inuyasha stalking towards them like an angry ...dog. "Keep him busy Shippo." The fox child nodded and raced off towards Inuyasha. Sango leaned closer to Kagome. "He carried you into Kaede's hut three days ago soaked in blood. You were wrapped in his outer robe and absolutely refused to let go of it. The best we could do was to lift it up as far as you would allow to clean and dress your wounds. The first night he fell asleep outside the door waiting for news. You were having a troubled dream that night. After that he came in and stayed with you. Something else too though. He actually cried. He cried for you Kagome." "Me?!" Kagome squeaked. Sango nodded gravely. "When he first brought you into the hut." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was now talking to Kaede and they were obviously talking about her for they both kept looking at her. Shippo was on his shoulder trying to interrupt the conversation. Inuyasha plucked him off and tossed him at Miroku. He then turned and walked strait toward Kagome. Sango found this her time to leave and talk to Kaede. Inuyasha's eyes were softer and kinder than normal. "How ya feeling?" Kagome looked away and blushed. His eyes made her stomach do flip-flops. "Better." She scuffed her foot in the dirt. "Feel up to a walk?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. When he was seriously hurt and wanted to go for a walk he pushed her through the well. "Why?" "The old crone says that you need more bandages and stuff for your wounds." he explained, gesturing over his shoulder. Kagome sighed with relief. "OK. Lets go." "I'll get your bag for you." ~ Good, ~ Kagome thought. ~ I know I can't carry it right now anyway. ~  
  
Kagome gazed into the old well. She shivered suddenly. For being the well that brought so much happiness ( ~ Forget the bad stuff. I get to be with Inuyasha. ~) by connecting her and Inuyasha's eras, it sure was creepy. "Well, lets go." Inuyasha said. He hooked his arm around Kagome's waist, careful of her wounds, and jumped into the well. The familiar feeling of being underwater washed over Kagome. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to and supported by Inuyasha. She opened her eyes as her feet hit the ground and the soft blue light faded. Inuyasha easily got them out of them well. Only when they were outside did Kagome realize they had dropped her bag by the well. When she told Inuyasha his reaction was, "We'll get it on the way back. Don't worry so much." Kagome nodded and started across the shrine grounds. Inuyasha followed close behind her with a troubled look on his face.  
  
Well, that was short and sweet folks. Please review for me and all that. I'm just way too tired to post the rest of this chappie. There are 6 more pages in it. Blech! I'm just too tired for that. =^-^= Skye 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I'm home sick so I can write. Yay and boo. I know I said that I'd get two chapters up but I've been so sick that I couldn't see strait. I warn that there might be some screw-ups in this chappie because of it. Oh yes, I forgot. The things Naraku could do with their blood. Well, just think, if Naraku got ahold of their blood her might be able to control them, make another of them or worse. Well, here we go! Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I...refuse to say it! ::Crosses arms and sticks out tongue:: NYAA! ::Someone pulls on tongue:: OW!! Ohay Ohay! I'll shay it! ::Person lets go of tongue:: I do not own Inuyasha. Happy?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Kagome opened the door she was greeted by silence. "Mom? Gramps? Sota?" Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "They aren't here." Kagome was puzzled. She walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. There it was, a note from her mother.  
  
Kagome. We went shopping. We'll be back around seven. Feed Buyo.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Kagome smiled when she felt the cat rubbing against her legs. Buyo looked up at her and meowed. Kagome got out some cat food and dumped it into his bowl. "There ya go boy." She stood up and looked around. She spotted Inuyasha watching her from the bottom of the stairs. He wore the same serious and troubled look from before. When he noticed that she was looking at him, Inuyasha stood up and waited for her to pass. Kagome brushed past him and walked up the stairs. "You can go wait in my room. I'll get the stuff." Inuyasha just shrugged and walked on into her room. Kagome walked into the bathroom and promptly raided the medical supplies. When she had every roll of gauze, medical tape, antiseptic, etc. she went into her room. Inuyasha was lying on her bed and only opened one eye when she walked in and dumped all the stuff in a big pile on the floor. After awhile he sat up. "Kagome?" Kagome moved some stray hairs out of her face and stared up at him from the floor. "Yes?" "You still smell like dried blood. Maybe you should clean up before we go back." Inuyasha suggested. "Good idea. I'll get some clean clothes and take a shower." Inuyasha was puzzled. He scrunched up his face and looked at Kagome. "Sh-ow-her?" "Well...it's like...um...oh! It's like a waterfall that you can control but it's warm like a hot spring." she explained. Inuyasha nodded but still looked utterly confused. Kagome sighed. "C'mere. I'll just show you." Kagome took the jewel shards from around her neck and set them on her desk, then got some fresh clothes out of her closet. "Lets go." She led Inuyasha out of her room and into the bathroom and set her clothes on the toilet seat. Kagome turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Inuyasha was still lost. "How are you gonna fit under that?" Kagome laughed so hard that she had to sit down because her sides hurt. "Well?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome, having recovered, grinned at him. "Watch." She pulled a knob on the faucet and the water stopped flowing then started again from above. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Magic" he gasped. "No. Not magic. Just modern technology." "Like you by-cycle?" Kagome scrunched up her face. (A/N: She's gonna get wrinkles.) "You mean my bike? Kinda I guess. Now get out so I can take my shower." Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the door and slammed it in his face. "Fine," Inuyasha mumbled. "I don't care about your sh-ow-her or by-cycle anyway." He went back to Kagome's room to wait.  
  
: Ten minutes later:  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded on the door. "Calm down. I have to be careful not to open p my wounds." Inuyasha's fist dropped to his side. "Alright." he said in a much softer tone. He walked back to Kagome's room and flopped down on he bed. ~ Kagome being hurt is my fault. I guess I could be nicer to her because of it. ~ He rolled over and looked at the jewel shards on Kagome's desk. (Pretend the normal Inuyasha music is playing here.) ~ I've put Kagome in danger so many times for that stupid jewel. Why? Why does she keep coming back? Is it because she is the only one who can see the shards? Or is it something more? When Kikyo called me worthless Kagome stood up for me. Is it possible she could ever...ever love me? ~ Inuyasha rolled over again and stared at the wall. ~ No! I've learned from Kikyo. No one could ever love a worthless half-breed. But...Kagome said she'd stay with me. Probably just to find the shards or she feels sorry foe me. Feh! Why do I care? She's just a human. But...she's my friend. More than a friend. She has cried for me, and I for her. Then...maybe it's possible for her to feel the same way I feel. ~ Inuyasha sighed and rolled over again. In the bathroom the water turned off. Inuyasha turned his head and gazed at the shards. ~ I can't lie to myself anymore. I have feelings for her. Every time she gets hurt or leaves, its like a part of me is hurt or goes with her. I can't put her in anymore danger. That's why I have to do this. For you...Kagome. ~  
  
Cliffy! Bwahahahahahaha! I bet you hate me now huh? What will Inuyasha do? And what about Kagome? Review. Love you all. =^-^= Skye 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Here it is. Chapter six. There are two songs in it. If I name them now it will ruin it so the disclaimer is at the end this time. Oh yeah! We need to get this strait. Kagome had been helping Inuyasha for three years now in this fic. OK?  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a short white skirt and a light blue sweater. The sweater had a paw print on the right shoulder and SHAM written across the front. She still had a towel wrapped around her hair and was carrying some bandages and Inuyasha robe. She opened the door to her room and walked in. "It may have some blood on it but at least its in one peace Inuyasha." Kagome tossed the bandages on her desk and turned to the bed. "Inuyasha? Where'd he go?" Kagome looked at the open window. ~ Maybe he went to get some fresh air? ~ She crossed her room and leaned out the window. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" No answer. Kagome looked toward the well house. "He wouldn't of...he wouldn't!" She whirled around and gaped at her desk. The jewel shards were gone. She turned back to the window. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha come back! INUYASHA!!" Kagome slid to the ground, harsh sobs raking her body. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...come back for me. Inuyasha." she murmured over and over again. She rose and stumbled over to her desk where the Fire Rat robe lay. She grabbed it up and held it close to her heart. She flung herself on her bed. Her wounds opened slightly but she didn't notice. Kagome curled into a ball and buried her face in Inuyasha's robe. "Come back. Come back. Please?" Kagome fell asleep crying into Inuyasha's robe.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!" Kagome groaned and rolled over. When she opened her eyes all she saw was red. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer and inhaled Inuyasha's scent. "Kagome!" Only when Sota's voice registered in Kagome's mind did she remember. "Inuyasha..." She sat up and held the robe closer as she stared at her brother. "Sis, what's wrong with you? While you were asleep you kept calling out for Inuyasha. You OK?" Kagome shook her head and wasn't at all surprised to see tears flying off her cheeks. Sota took a step back. "Kagome.." "Leave me alone! Go!" Sota turned on his heel and ran out of her room, stepping on the remote for the stereo Kagome had got for Christmas from her mom. Kagome drew her knees up to her chin and hugged herself as a song began to play.  
  
I would have given you all of my heart  
  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
and she's taking almost all that I've got  
  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
  
baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
Memories of Inuyasha flooded Kagome's mind. His smile that she so rarely saw, his voice, his cute dog-ears, the way he looked when he pouted.  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
  
that's how I know The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Kagome clenched her eyes shut tight as she remembered the first time she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together. The had sliced through her very soul. Inuyasha had been so in love with her.  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Kagome thought of how she had forgiven Inuyasha after he had hurt her time and time again. When he pushed her down the well, when her accused her of loving Koga..  
  
'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
  
that's how I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
As the song ended Kagome drifted of to sleep again.  
  
{To Inuyasha}  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well, staring into the dark. Kagome's bag was by his side, just where he had left it. He sighed miserably. He already missed Kagome.  
  
Of all the things I believed in  
  
I just wanna get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Inuyasha blinked rapidly to hold back the tears he so desperately wanted to let flow.  
  
I been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Inuyasha smiled weakly as he remembered the past three years. Kagome making him ramen, yelling sit till his back was out, smiling, just...being there.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes  
  
And you chase my thought away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and recalled Kagome's smile, her kind chocolate eyes that showed all her emotions plain as day. The eyes that Inuyasha could've drowned in.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Bottom of Form 1  
  
Inuyasha drew a shaky breath as he resisted jumping into the well and getting Kagome. He's made his decision. Kagome would never be in danger again. Inuyasha would be OK in time. As long as her knew Kagome was safe.  
  
OK. There it is. Chapter six. I hope you like it. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 2 songs. The first cut is the deepest or Goodbye to you. =^-^= Skye 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the super long wait!!! I've been busy with tests and such. Well, here it is finally, chapter 7.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yet....  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Inuyasha how could you?!" Sango demanded. "Again." Miroku added. Sango turned to the monk. "He's done this before?!" The demon slayer whirled to face Inuyasha with death in her eyes. "Inuyasha you low down no good-"Sango's scolding was cut off as Miroku put his hand over her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her arms and waist. "MMM!!! Mmmmm! Mmff!!!" "Inuyasha just tell us why." Miroku said as he struggled to hold on to Sango. "I was just trying to protect her." he muttered miserably. This gave Sango more fight. "Mmff Inu-yafa! Mmm!" Sango struggled to get free from Miroku's strong grip. "Waaahh!! I want Kagome back!" Shippo bawled. "Go get her back Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped straight up into a tree. "It's better for her there." Sango's eyes flared with anger. She opened her mouth and bit Miroku's hand. "Yow!" The monk drew back his hand and cradled his wound. "Inuyasha how can you be so dense?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stuck his head down and glared at her. "What do you mean?" "Is it so hard to tell that she loves you?" "Feh! She probably just feels sorry for me." "No she doesn't. You are so dense." "Blockhead." Shippo muttered. "She told me so herself." Sango stated. "She didn't think you would care either way. You'd have to be blind not to see that she loves you." Inuyasha dropped to the ground in front of Sango. "She did? She does?" Sango nodded. "If I find out your lying.." Inuyasha warned. Sango smirked. "Would I hurt my best friend like that Inuyasha?" For the first time in a very long time, Inuyasha grinned. He turned and dashed away, undoubtedly toward the well. Miroku walked up beside Sango. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and smiled. "Wow Sango. I've never seen him so happy." Miroku said. He glanced at the demon slayer. "Sango. I have to admit it to you now. I-" "Don't even say it monk!" she growled as she stormed off. Miroku fell down, anime style, with his left foot in the air twitching. "I can never win."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, looking into the dark well. ~ She told Sango she loves me. She feels the same! ~ He smiled to himself and jumped into the well. He closed his eyes as blue light started to bloom around him. Moments later the hanyou leapt out of the well and jerked the door open. The first thing to greet him was the smell of tears. A lot of tears. And not just Kagome's. Worry filled Inuyasha's eyes as he stepped out of the well house and onto the steps. "Kagome..." he breathed.  
  
Dun dun dunnn. CLIFFY!!!! Yet again I should say. Heh heh heh. I love you Lili. ::Grins evilly:: But you dunno what happens. Again, sorry for the wait. Anyways...bye for now! =^-^= Skye 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my dear readers!! Now that school is drawing to a close, thank the gods, I will be able to update soon. Yay. But for now... I really wish I got more reviews. ::Sighs:: I hope to get some more after this chapter. Well, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Well...except for in bed. Lmao. Shhhh...it's a secret! Miroku owns my best fried. That's also a secret. Anyway...I don't want to bore you with details so Ill get on with the story. Ah what the heck! This one time I walked in on them...Gah!!! ::Skye gets tackled by a dark form:: Dark form:: Heh heh heh...On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Kagome..." he breathed. What if something happened to her?! Inuyasha thought as he started to regain some of the feeling to his limbs. The hanyou jumped onto the roof and dashed to Kagome's window. It was still open. He jumped in and landed in the middle of turmoil. Kagome's room looked as if a hoard of demons had massacred it. Her bed had been ripped apart and the sheets were on the floor. There were some bloodstains on them. The closet had been pretty much emptied, as had her dresser. Her desk had junk all over it, pictures clothes, papers, and bandages were spread out over it. Inuyasha glanced at the pictures before surveying the rest of her room. The pictures were of him and their friends in the feudal era. A few of them were of Inuyasha trying to slash at the camera, then Kagome and Inuyasha fighting, the camera must have gone off while they were yelling. Here was Inuyasha a foot into the ground. Now why did Kagome sit him like that? He thought the camera was trying to steal his soul, or something close to that. Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of the memory so he could focus on the problem at hand. He could smell Kagome's tears and blood. He stood there staring around her room. _She must've opened her wounds again. Damn!_ Inuyasha charged out of her room and down to the kitchen. No one was in it. "Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome!!!" "Inuyasha?" The hanyou whirled to face a red faced Sota. "Hey kid. Where's your sister?" Sota looked down and began to cry. "She..." Inuyasha grabbed Sota by the collar and shook him. "Tell me!" Inuyasha shook him harder. Mrs. Higurashi walked up behind Sota as he was being shaken senseless. "Inuyasha." she murmured. The hanyou let go of Sota and looked pleadingly to the boy's mother. "Where... is... she?" Mrs.Higurashi pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "She...she left this." "Where is she?!" Mrs.Higurashi's face contorted into a mask of sorrow. "She's gone." Inuyasha shook his head violently. Kagome's mother opened the note and began to read.  
  
To everyone,  
  
I regret to say that my life is over as far as I'm concerned. I no longer have a purpose. Please forgive me Inuyasha. I don't know why you don't want me to come back to you. I don't know why you won't accept my help. Please keep me in your heart. Keep that locket I gave you.  
  
(a/n: The locket from the second movie. It has a pic of Inu yelling on one side, and a pic of Kag yelling on the other. It's gold.)  
  
I know you think you don't need it but keep it. I hope you will always remember me. Tell the others I said I'm sorry and good-bye.  
  
Yours always,  
Kagome  
  
A single tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek and fell to the floor. "Kagome is gone?" Sota nodded dumbly. ( a/n: I mean dumb struck not stupid.) The hanyou howled out his rage and sorrow. A life without Kagome, was no life at all...  
  
Well...there it is. ::Sniff sniff:: What do you think? Poor Kagome. Anyway, can I please get at least 15 reviews? Preferably 20. Well anyway... I'll update soon. =-= Skye 


	9. chapter 9

Hey people! OK, as you can tell I got this chappie up alright. I'm just gonna leave those notes there though.Anyway... YAY!!! I got reviews. I hope it keeps up. To tell you the truth, I'll accept any review, good or bad. I just want advise and to know if I'm doing good. So, anyway...here's the new chapter for you. It was kinda hard for me to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. I lack the talent to create something as awesome as Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou howled out his rage and sorrow. A life without Kagome, was no life at all...  
  
Inuyasha sat on his knees sobbing. Mrs.Higurashi folded the note and put it back in her pocket. She watched Inuyasha silently for a moment before kneeling down in front of him. He looked up at her when she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, you have to be strong now." Inuyasha shook his head and stared back at the ground. "I have no reason to be now." "Sure you do. Stop crying and get up." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked at Kagome's mother like she'd grown a second head. "How can you be so heartless?!" he demanded. "Your daughter is gone! How can you get over it that quickly?" Mrs. Higurashi blinked a couple times then started to laugh. Inuyasha stood up and watched her laugh. Sota snapped out of his stupor and went to stand by his hero. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and tried to control her laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just...you think she's dead?" Inuyasha nodded. Mrs.Higurashi shook her head. "No. You left her here two days ago. She left sometime last night. She took all her pictures of you and your friends in the feudal era, her clothes and all of her money. Please go find her." Inuyasha wiped at his face, furious for letting his emotions get control, and let a small smile appear on his face. He nodded and turned to the door. "Oh! One more thing." He turned around again. "She had your robe. She wore it all the time. She wouldn't let anyone touch it or take it away." Inuyasha looked down. He hadn't even remembered it was gone. He drew in a breath as he realized how much Kagome must have missed him. He blinked back a few tears and nodded. "I'll find her and bring her back safe. Don't worry." Inuyasha turned and dashed out before anyone else could say a word. "Mom, will Inuyasha find her?" "Yes dear."  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Betcha thought I killed her huh? Well, no. she ran away. Anyway, on with the chappie!  
  
Inuyasha got down on all fours and sniffed the ground. He found Kagome's trail after a little searching. This was her home after all, so there were a lot of scent to go through. The freshest one had the smell of blood and tears mixed in. Inuyasha followed it to the sacred tree. The scent of tears was stronger here. Inuyasha looked up at the tree and paused. This was where he had met Kagome after all, and this was where Naraku had hurt her. Inuyasha turned and ran off the shrine grounds. As soon as he got to the street he jumped onto the closest building. In this way he could travel without been seen or bothered. _If it's the last thing I do I'll find you Kagome._   
  
Kagome had first caught a bus to the train station hours ago. After that she spent her time trying to figure out which one to get on. Now she was walking around waiting for the 7:30 train to Kyoto. There were only a few people around. Mostly thugs and a few businessmen. One group of the former was watching her. Kagome hurried to a better-lighted section and sat on a bench. _I wonder how Inuyasha is_. She shook her head angrily. Why should she be thinking of him? He had abandoned her hadn't he? Tears threatened to spill over Kagome's eyelids. She swallowed hard and kept them down. "S'cuze me miss." Kagome looked up into the face of one of the men that had been eyeing her. "You wouldn't wanna spare some cash would ya? Ya see, we got stuck here and we just wanna get home to our ma's." The other guys that had crowded around her snickered. Kagome stood and shook her head. The leader's face hardened. "Now now. We wouldn't want trouble now would we?" he said as he shoved Kagome into the other guys. Her tears now flowed down her face. Never before had she wanted Inuyasha so much. These guys scared her more that any demon ever had. They pushed back and forth like a rag doll. "Inuyasha!" she shrieked. Of course , he couldn't here her now though. "What was that girlie? Your boyfriend here or something?" someone sneered. Some of the thugs gathered up Kagome's things and others began to drag her away. "In-u-yash-aaaaa!!!" she screamed one more time before someone clamped a grimy hand over her mouth. Didn't these placed have security? Kagome began to sob as she was dragged into the darker part of the station. Guess not.  
  
Well, there it is. I don't know why but I was having trouble with that one. Hmmm. Oh well. Review please. Skye 


	10. Chapter 10

OK. First off, I'm so sorry for the long wait!! The floppy disk my fanfic was saved on broke so I've spent my time copying what I've posted and retyping my chapters. I was upset about my fic but I'm OK now. I write everything down first anyway. Secondly, Congrats to Inuyasha 1313! You were the first to notice (or maybe just say something) about my mistake in chapter 2. Kagome did say sit and nothing happened. Good on you for spotting it! Anyway, Back to the fic. So, here is your new chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Hangs head sadly:: I tried to keep him in my closet but he got loose again. I guess that means I don't own him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The thugs continued to drag poor Kagome into the darker section of the station. She struggled against them but there were too many. Please. She thought. Please let Inuyasha come looking for me.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent all the way to the bus station. Now he stood atop it looking in all directions. After awhile of thinking he decided to go to the right, the way the traffic was headed. Inuyasha grinned to himself triumphantly. _If I follow these...What did Kagome call them? Cars?...then I might find her. I followed her scent here but now it seems to be gone._ Inuyasha followed the traffic by jumping from roof to roof until he picked up Kagome's scent again. It was faint, but definitely her. With great satisfaction he followed it until he was sure she had just passed this place recently.  
  
The building her scent was coming from was large and very loud. Inuyasha sat upon something that slightly reminded him of a car on a much larger scale. What in all the hells is this thing? He was contemplating what a train could be when he heard Kagome's scream. "In-u-yash-a!" "Kagome!" He ran along the train until he saw one of Kagome's shirts abandoned on the floor. It was the top to her school uniform. He leapt off the train and snatched the fabric up. He growled deep in his throat as he smelled many other men mixed in with Kagome's scent. He gripped the shirt tightly and began to run the direction Kagome's scent was coming from. "I'm coming Kagome. Hold on!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harsh sobs tore from Kagome's throat, somewhat muffled by the dirty rag someone had shoved into her mouth to silence her." C'mon girlie. We just wanna have a little fun. You like fun don't you?" Kagome shook her head violently. "That's just too bad then...we like fun. Don't we boys?" This earned a loud whoop from the surrounding men. They had thrown her down and were now stalking closer to her. Kagome's arms were secured behind her back by bits of string, as were her legs. She scooted back until she felt the wall behind her back. She pressed herself against the cold cement wall and pleaded at them with her eyes. The closest of the men could now almost touch her. Kagome slammed her eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. She felt a slight wind pass her and her eyes flew open. Inuyasha was standing in a protective stance in front of her, growling menacingly. The man that had almost reached her was on the floor in front of Inuyasha. "Don't you ever lay your grimy hands on her ever again." he deadpanned. Kagome's gaze wandered up to his head. Inuyasha had had enough sense to cover his ears. He wore a black beanie, probably taken from some random person. "What are you gonna do about it?" Kagome looked back towards the advancing thugs. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as a small smile crept to his lips. "I'm gonna kick your ass from one end of this place to the other. Your gonna hurt so bad you'll wish you were dead." To prove his point, Inuyasha turned and punched the nearest guy so hard he flew into the rest , scattering them like chickens. One guy, with a green mohawk, grew pale and crawled away. He looked over his shoulder and called back to his friends. "Dude, this is insane! Let's get the fuck outta here!" The men who were conscious stood up and ran after him, dragging the unconscious with them. Inuyasha glared daggers at their retreating forms until even he couldn't see them anymore. He then turned slowly and stared at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled slowly and removed her ties and gag without ever breaking eye contact. Kagome, expecting a lecture, looked down at her hands as she rubbed her sore wrists. Inuyasha lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You OK?" Kagome nodded slowly. Inuyasha sighed in relief and smiled. "Good." Kagome flung herself at Inuyasha and sobbed onto his shoulder. Inuyasha held her tight and stroked her hair. "Shhh. It's OK. I'm here now. I'd never let them hurt you." Kagome's grip on his arms tightened. "I...thought...I'd never...see you...again." she choked out between sobs. Inuyasha pushed her out to arm length. "Nothing in this world, or any other, could ever, ever, keep me from you." Kagome swiped at her eyes. "You mean it?" Inuyasha let a rare smile slip as he nodded. "Nothing." he assured her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The end. Of this chapter of course. So...what ya think? Like the tiny lil' bit of fluff I threw in? Review for me please. I'll love you forever. Skye 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people! ::Falls onto knees and holds hands up:: Please forgive me! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been gone for close to a month now. I though I'd write more in the summer but I guess I'm wrong. I will make up for it with a new chapter and some fluff. -------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I have begun to realize that no amount of Ramen could keep Inuyasha here for very long. Curse you Kagome! I do not own Inuyasha so I will have to live through you!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke late the next morning safe in her own bed. All she saw was a blob of red before she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to it. She felt a pair of strong arms go around her and pull her tight. Kagome smiled and her tired mind struggled to remember what had made her so sad in the first place. She was almost asleep when it suddenly hit her. Kagome wiggled out of the strong grip she was in and sat up. Inuyasha, who lay sleeping beside her, turned away and mumbled in his sleep. She put her hand to her heart and looked around her room wildly. Now she also remembered what had happened after Inuyasha had found her. -------------------------------  
  
{Flashback}  
(Didn't I say something about no more flashbacks?)  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms and her bags on his back as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop on his way back to Kagome's house. Kagome felt safe in his arms. She knew wouldn't let her fall. And if for some freakish reason he did drop her, she knew Inuyasha would rather have her land on him then let her fall. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of wind rushing over her face. In minutes she was asleep.  
  
When Kagome awoke again she was in her room and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor looking at her. Kagome sat up and yawned widely. "How long have I been asleep?' 'Well, it's dark. I had the time to go get your bag too.'' He gestured to the yellow bag that now rested in the corner. "Well, I'd uh...I better get going." Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome jumped up. "No!" Inuyasha looked startled. "Huh?" "Stay here. Don't leave me." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha nodded and looked around her room. Kagome looked down and blushed. "Will you.....will you just hold me? Please?" (A/N: I just ripped of Buffy...Oh well! Why waste a good thing? )  
  
The hanyou blushed and took a step towards her. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Kagome would hear. "You sure?" Kagome nodded. "Please?" "Of course." Inuyasha flicked off the lights and walked slowly towards the bed. He pulled her close and lowered down onto the bed with her. Kagome snuggled into the front of his white shirt and sighed. "Oh!" she cried suddenly. "I almost forgot!" She rolled out of bed and dug through one of her bags. "Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly. She turned to Inuyasha holding up his robe of the Fire Rat. "It wouldn't be the same with out it." she explained as she tossed it to him. Without a moments hesitation he slipped it on. "Better?" Kagome nodded sleepily and crawled back into bed beside him. "G'night Inuyasha." she yawned. "G'night Kagome...my love" Kagome didn't hear the last part though. she was already asleep.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
(A/N: Mwahahaha! I just totally denied you a lemon! Not really but... oh well! When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! Not lemonade for you! Confused look Did I say that? )  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kagome snuggled back down next to Inuyasha. With a dreamy smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Inuyasha woke up shortly after Kagome had fallen asleep again. She had her back to him now and she was clamped onto his arm. Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's soft, raven hair. She smelled of lilacs and sage, proof of her strong miko powers. Though Kikyo's scent had been familiar, Kagome's was the only one that had such a calming effect on him. His mother's had let him know her was safe and loved. Kagome's had the same effect.  
  
_Kagome..._he thought. _Kagome, you are my one and only. The one I'll spend my life with...if you'll let me._ Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and crushed him to her chest. He breathed in her scent and sighed contentedly. Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to do this for long. If Naraku knew, he would use it against them. Inuyasha sighed and tried to fall asleep again. This was likely to be the last time he that got restful sleep in a long time. -------------------------------  
  
:Feudal Era:  
  
_Why won't he stop looking at me? It's rather scary. I wish Kagome and Inuyasha would come back. I don't like being alone with the monk. Shippo is here but that doesn't mean a thing._ Sango sat across the fire from Miroku, who was staring at her and made no point at trying to hide it. Shippo and Kirara were curled up to the right of them. Sango fidgeted uncomfortably. "What?!" she finally demanded. "I was just admirering your beauty." Sango blushed and looked down. "Sango.There is something I must tell you." The demon slayers heart started to beat faster. "W-what?" "I'm hungry." Sango sweat dropped. "Stupid monk." "What did you want me to say?" Miroku asked scooting closer. "Nothing!"  
  
_That was a little too hasty._ Miroku thought. "Sango. Don't deny your feelings" Sango's eyes widened. "What feeling? My feelings of disgust!?" Miroku chuckled at her expression. "Oh Sango, I can see right through your act." He then grabbed her hand and rubbed his face against it, much like a cat. Sango pulled her hand away and scuttled out of his reach. Creepy monk. Miroku was about to follow her when a rock hit him on the side of the head. He fell to his stomach, twitching. Inuyasha, with Kagome and her bag on his back, landed in front of Sango. "Dirty lecher." he muttered while bending slightly to let Kagome off.  
  
As she slid down, Inuyasha was fully and painfully aware of every curve of her body. _ACK! I'm getting as bad as the monk!_ he realized. _Note to self: No more late night talks with the hormone charged monk_. "How are you Sango?" Kagome asked cheerily. "Alright." When Kagome turned to check on Shippo Sango gave Inuyasha a questioning look. He shook his head to indicate that he hadn't told her. "Why not?" "I'm waiting for the right time." he whispered. "What was that?" Kagome asked. "Nothin." She stared at Inuyasha steadily. He focused on arranging his face into what he thought was a blank expression. They were brought back into reality by a groan somewhere near their feet. Looking down Kagome realized Miroku lay only semi-conscious under her feet. "Oops! I thought the ground felt funny." she said as she stepped off of the monk.  
  
Miroku stood up, rubbing his head. "Owwwww. Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, your back." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Yup. Just in time to save Sango." "Dirty lecher." Inuyasha repeated. Miroku grinned sheepishly. "I was causing her no harm." he mumbled as he rubbed his head. Kagome yawned widely. "It's getting late. Let's get some rest." Inuyasha said with a glance at Kagome. "Yeah. We spent nearly three hours looking for you." Kagome said. "Why the hell are you so far from the village?!" Inuyasha demanded with a glare. "We got news of a village that had been repeatedly attacked by a demon. We believed it might have had a jewel shard. And as a demon slayer it was my duty to check it out." "Did it?" Sango shook her head.  
  
"I see. Speaking of jewel shards..." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held out her hand. "Give them back." Inuyasha grudgingly complied, handing back the nearly completed jewel that they had just recently gotten back from Naraku in their most recent battle. "Well," Kagome said tiredly. "time for bed." "But I'm not tired yet." Miroku complained. I sudden smile split his face. "I'd much rather stay up and visit with Sango!" Sango's eyebrow twitched as she lifted Hiraikotsu. The monk uttered a short cry before the giant boomerang came crashing down on his skull. "I feel suddenly sleepy..."Miroku said as he fell to the ground, stars in his eyes. Sango shook her head as she settled down by the fire but across from Miroku.  
  
Kagome sat down and stared into the fire. Inuyasha crouched down next to her and did the same. The two stayed that way until Sango's breathing began slow and even. "I uh... I'm gonna get some rest." Inuyasha said standing up. "You better do the same. With out a word Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha picked her up and ran into the forest. When they were out of sight but were still close in case of danger, (A/N: Maybe I should say just out of sight?) Inuyasha jumped into the biggest tree. He found the largest branch and settled down on it. He set Kagome in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome turned so her back was against chest and sighed. This was much more comfortable then the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice in her ear interrupted Kagome's musing. "Yes?" "I have something to tell you." "OK..." Inuyasha looked up through the branches and leaves to the stars. _Should I tell her now? This might just bring me more pain. No, I have to be brave_. "I uh...Kagome I errr..." Kagome craned her neck to look at Inuyasha. "What?" He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "Kagome I ...damn!" he cursed softly as he put his mouth over hers. (A/N: The long awaited kiss!) Kagome gasped but soon responded, deepening. the kiss. When they parted for air Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "I guess what I wanted to say is that I love you." he murmured quietly. Kagome's eyes widened. These were the words that she had longed to hear since the day that she saw him pinned to the sacred tree. These three words meant more to her than anything else. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha on the branch and hugged him tightly. "I love you too!" she cried. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "Y-you do? The fact that I'm a half- breed doesn't matter?!" He asked incredulously. Kagome chuckled. What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded, pushing Kagome out to arm length. "I told you Inuyasha. I like you the way you are." she answered. Her eyes were filled with softness and love. Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"I know you don't want me to become demon, I don't either. When I become full demon I lose myself. You know I don't ever want to go through that again. I might hurt you." Kagome nodded and waited for him to go on. "But you don't want me to become human?" Kagome scoffed at him. "No. I.Like.You.The.Way.You.Are. Do I have to spell it out for you? I-l-i-k-e-y- o-u-"Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha kissed her again. This time it was filled with all the passion he had held back over time. They broke the kiss reluctantly and Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome. "I get it." he whispered. They moved back into their original position. Inuyasha yawned and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Night Kagome. I love you." "Night Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she snuggled closer to him. "Love you too." The young couple fell asleep lulled by the wind in the leaves and their own beating hearts.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
OK. I know I suck at fluff. I admit it. It sounds OK in my mind but I can't really put the pictures into words. ::Sighs:: Oh well. Happy about the long chappie? I hope I get some reviews for this. (Hint hint) Oh! I apologize for Inuyasha's OOCness. I beg forgiveness for this too. OK. I think that's it. Wait..no it's not. I also would like to say that I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer. and if you have any question plz ask and I will answer what I can. Skye 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people! I'm trying to update more often for you. I realized that I didn't update very much and summer is almost gone. ::Cries:: I don't wanna go back!!! Oh well. I get alot of inspiration there I s'pose. I hope I'll update more often now. I also want to say sorry for the multitude of spelling errors there will be in this chappie. I'm on a computer that the spell check really doesn't work. I also wanna say that I will be spacing this one alot more then the rest. Thanks and here is your chappie. -------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Disclaimer: can't think of any funny disclaimer now so I'll just get to it. I do not own Inuyasha and the others.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kagome pulled herself reluctantly from the world of sleep. It was so warm and safe there.  
  
She yawned and blinked a couple times while looking around. Behind her Inuyasha still slept peacefully. It still amazed Kagome how he could sleep in a tree without falling out. When she tried to move Kagome discovered that Inuyasha's arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
Looking down Kagome realized how high up they were. Last night it had been too dark for her to tell how high off the ground they were. While Kagome was trying to figure out how to get down she heard a sound off to her right. Suddenly she was hit square in the chest by a little furry missile.  
  
Kagome was knocked out of the tree dragging Inuyasha with her. "What the fuck?!" the angry hanyou cried as he woke up moments before he hit the ground. Kagome landed on top of him half a second later with the mass of fur clinging to her. Kagome was temporarily blinded and the little body on her moved around.  
  
"KAGOME!" "Shippo?" "Ge uf me!" Inuyasha's voice was somewhat muffled seeing as Kagome was still on top of him. "Opps!" The girl rolled off him , still clutching Shippo to her chest. The angry half demon leapt up and snatched Shippo away from Kagome. Once he had the fox child by the tail he then began to hit him over the head repeatedly.  
  
"Next...time..wait...until...I...wake...up!" he growled between each hit. ""Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled. He dropped Shippo, who jumped into Kagome's arms, and turned around. "I'm gonna go get some food. "I'm gonna go find us some food." he mumbled and stalked off. "What's with him?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head to show she didn't know and looked after him worriedly. "I dunno Shippo."  
  
"When did you get back Kagome? I missed you!" With one last look to where Inuyasha disappeared, Kagome turned towards the camp and started to walk. "We got back last night." "Don't leave like that again ok?" Kagome chose not to remind him that it was Inuyasha's fault that she had been gone.  
  
She sat Shippo down and dug through her bag. Kagome had pulled out a small pot, some spices, and some bandages when someone came crashing through the under brush. Sango's eyes were shining as she sat down. "What's up Sango?" Kagome asked as she sat by the older girl. "I found a got spring." she explained. "Oh. I need to clean my wounds." Kagome crawled to her bag and grabbed her stuff. "mind helping with it after we wash up?" Sango shook her head and stood up.  
  
"The hot spring alone didn't make you so happy did it?" Sango smiled a little and began to walk toward the hot spring. For the first time Kagome noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Miroku?" "Hopefully still on the forest floor some where." Kagome grinned. "I see. Well, I'll find Inuyasha and tell him where we are going to be." "Ok Kagome. I'll drag the monk back here then meet you there."  
  
The two girls stopped and went different directions. "Hey! What about me?" Shippo called from his seat by Kagome's bag. He looked at Kirara, who just mewed at him, and shrugged.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she stood in the middle of a small clearing. As she looked around she noticed it was the clearing she had slept in last night. Kagome turned and looked up into the tree that she and Inuyasha had slept in the night before.  
  
It felt so good to have finally told Inuyasha and have him feel the same. Kagome sighed dreamily and hugged herself. Maybe all the pain she had had to go through had finally paid off. With another sigh the girl let her thoughts drift. Flashes of what could happen ran through her mind.  
  
Inuyasha building a house for them. Kagome holding his child. The three of them playing happily. Growing old with Inuyasha. Kagome's happy thoughts stopped like a train hitting a steal wall. Growing old with Inuyasha? Kagome would grow old and die way before Inuyasha even looked in his thirties.  
  
And who ever said they would get together and have kids? Kagome mentally smacked her forehead. Why hadn't she though of this before? _Stupid girl!_ she thought as she continued to mentally hit herself over the head. Kagome's mental abuse was brought to a halt when she felt arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"You ok?" Inuyasha's breath stirred Kagome's hair. "Just thinking." Kagome turned in his arms and blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha...what happens now?" Inuyasha frowned down at her. "We defeat Naraku and get the rest of the jewel shards of course." Kagome stepped out of his embrace. "I meant between us." Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh...us. We...errrr.." he stammered. Kagome's eyes became icy. "I see. Well, I'm going to the hot spring with Sango. We'll talk when we get back." Kagome turned and headed off. _We'll talk when we get back?_ Inuyasha's thoughts echoed. That seemed more like a threat than a promise to him.  
  
Now it was his turn to abuse himself, though not mentally. The sound of him hitting his head against a tree rang out through the forest. Kagome, on her way to the hot spring to meet up with Sango, only paused briefly to wonder what it was. _Oh well._ She thought._ Inuyasha will take care of what ever it is._  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
"Ahhhh. Nothing like a hot spring to sooth the nerves." Kagome sighed as she slid into the water. Sango nodded in agreement and leaned back against a rock. Sango looked around nervously before her gaze settled on Kagome.  
  
"Tell me Kagome. What happened between you and Inuyasha? You both seem a little different since you came back." Kagome twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she thought. "Different how?" The demon slayer shrugged. "Wanna know the whole story?" Kagome asked slowly. The older girl nodded and scooted closer. Kagome began her story, starting with how Inuyasha left her in her time and ending with his confession lat night.  
  
"So that's it. Now I don't know what we do now? do we get together and...what is it for demons?" Kagome asked with a small blush. "Mate." Sango supplied. "Yeah, ok. Do we become mates or what?" Sango leaned back and watched the steam rise as she thought. " I believe that is how it works." Kagome sighed. "I hope so."  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Miroku stumbled into the clearing where Inuyasha was still bashing his head against a tree. "Dumb ass! Dumb ass! Dumb ass!" After a few moments of stunned silence Miroku asked, "Uhh....Inuyasha? What's wrong?" I am... such a...dumb ass!"  
  
Miroku smiled. " Ok...why?" "Because...I didn't..tell her...what we do...now." Miroku sat down and eyed his friend with amusement. "What do you mean?" "I didn't tell her...what we will do...in the future. I didn't...tell her...that we...will...becomemates!" Inuyasha rushed the last words hoping that Miroku didn't understand.  
  
No such luck. "Oh I see now...I think." Miroku cocked his head and watched his friend abuse himself before answering. "You finally told Kagome how you feel, she felt the same, but you didn't tell her anything about what will happen now?" he guessed. Inuyasha paused for a second to nod, then resumed his earlier actions. ""Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!" he punctuated each word with a blow to the head.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching this Inuyasha, I think you should stop. That poor tree can't take much more." Inuyasha grunted and stumbled over to where the monk sat. The world was spinning so Inuyasha flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. "So, you finally got up enough courage to tell Kagome how you feel." Inuyasha just grunted. "I wish I was brave enough to tell Sango how I feel." Another grunt.  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha, even though the half demon couldn't see it. "You could at least say something." Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up shakily. He turned to face Miroku, amber eyes clashing with blue. "Well Miroku, all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you can't stop your lecherous ways and tell Sango how you feel."  
  
Miroku continued to sit there and glare. "Be fair!" Inuyasha snorted. "I am being fair! It's not my fault your too chickenshit to tell her." The monk's eyes widened. "Your right. I am..I am chickenshit!" Miroku stood up and walked to the closest tree. He then grabbed its sides and hit his head against it.  
  
"Chickenshit! I'm...to...chickenshit to...tell her!" Inuyasha took in the sight for a moment before losing it. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Is that what I looked like?" Just then Shippo ran out of the forest. "Hey Inu...What is Miroku doing?" "He's (HAHAHA) beating himself (HEHEHE) up!" "Oook then. Sango and Kagome are at the hot spring."  
  
**CRACK! **

**CRACK!**  
  
"Hot spring?" Hope filled Miroku's voice. "Both are on edge." the little fox warned. "Damn!" Miroku turned and continued bashing his head against the tree. This threw Inuyasha into a whole new laughing fit. A few moments later Miroku fell onto his back and closed his eyes. "Why'd you (haha) stop?"Inuyasha asked. "I couldn't stand up anymore." Miroku mumbled. "You really are chickenshit."  
  
The monk rolled over and glared at Inuyasha. All three of him. "So are you! You can't even talk to Kagome about the future." "So?! I uh...I don't want Naraku to know so I'm gonna wait because if he knows then he'll use her against me!"  
  
"You idiot" The two turned to Shippo, who was sitting a safe distance away from the battered and dizzy men. "You've already told her that you love her. Plus, Naraku already uses Kagome against you." "You know..." Miroku said getting to his feet.  
  
"Shippo has a point." Inuyasha also stood up shakily. "You two are right. I have to tell her!" Inuyasha dashed away only to trip over his own feet a few feet away. He got up and ran off before either of the two behind him could say a word. Shippo laughed loudly and sat down. Miroku looked down at Shippo before falling onto his back again. "Miroku?"  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"So what will you do if Inuyasha wants to mate?" Sango asked as she stood and got out of the water. "I dunno. I mean I love him and will become his mate..." Kagome leaned back against the rocks again." But what?" the demon slayer asked as she began to dress.  
  
"Well, I want the first time we...ya know..to be perfect." Sango eyed her friend. "What do you mean?" Kagome got out of the hot spring and began to dry off. "I want it to be romantic and sweet. Special." Kagome explained. she got a dreamy look in her eyes as she sighed. A small rustle in the trees made her remember that she was rather exposed. "Sango?"  
  
"Just a monkey or the wind." she said as she shrugged. She tied the last knot in her sash and glanced up just as a blur of red went by. _Inuyasha...you own me big time._ "C'mon Kagome. The others will be hungry now if they already haven't eaten with out us. f we don't hurry up the monk will come looking for us." The girl shuddered violently.  
  
"Even when I'm clothed I don't like him looking at me. I know he is thinking impure thoughts." "He's undressing you I his mind. I know the feeling." Kagome said as she adjusted her socks and tied her shoes. "I'm ready. Let's go." The girls walked back to their camp to start lunch.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree with a big grin on his face. I_ really need to stop talking to the monk. But back to Important things...Kagome does want to be my mate! Now all I have to do is talk to her. Women and their stupid talking!_ In minutes he was back where he had left Miroku and Shippo.  
  
The monk was still on the ground but Shippo was no where around. "Hey Miroku! I've gotta go do something. Tell the girls I'll be back soon." "..uh." "I'll take that as a yes. See ya!" With that Inuyasha took to the trees again.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna skip ahead now)  
  
Inuyasha had reached his destination in only an hour. He and Kagome had traveled the same distance in a little under three. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in and fell onto his stomach. His legs were burning and his lungs were aching for more air. For a few moments all he did was lay on the ground gasping for air.  
  
When the stitch in his side faded , Inuyasha stood up and gazed at the Bone- eaters well. Inuyasha walked over and jumped into the well. He had a plan. One that would prove to Kagome that he really did love her and did want her to be his mate.  
  
-------------------------------------- -------- Ok...my arms hurt now. I hope you all love me now. That's alot of typing for me. And as I said before I'm sorry for the spelling issues. Plz forgive me. Oh yeah! And everyone knows that amber is a yellowish color right? Good. I would really like 5 more reviews before I update again. I know some writers have nearly 50 reviews by now. How in the world do they do that?! ::Sighs:: Oh well...I'll settle for 5 more. Well..I'm gonna go read someone else's fanfic now. Let my arms rest!


	13. Chapter 13

Heylo! ::Waves:: Ok...since I deleted my 2 authors notes, some of you might have skipped the other chappie and went straight to this. GO BACK NOW! You will be very confused and lost if you don't. Right about now I feel sorry for the people who don't read the authors note at the beginning of each chapter. Ok. On with the chapter.

Chapter 13

(Go back if you haven't read 12 yet!)

"That's just like him to leave like that!" Kagome said angrily. The young miko kicked a rock off the trail and continued to glare down at the road. "Calm down Kagome. He'll be back soon." Miroku said from behind her.

The group was on their way back to Kaede's but was still a good two days walk away. They had decided to just walk and enjoy the countryside instead of riding Kirara and getting there in a few hours. Well...Sango decided and the others agreed. Plus...this way Inuyasha would have more time to get back.

The demon slayer looked up at Kagome from her spot beside Miroku. Though Kagome tried to put on an angry front, her friend could tell she was very sad, not angry. Kagome had wanted to talk to Inuyasha tonight.

Where in the world did he go? Kagome asked herself. Maybe he went to get me a gift or something? Nah...that is giving him way too much credit. But then again...maybe I don't give him enough credit. Sango seems to know a lot about this. Maybe I should ask her about all this.

A little later on, when the group stopped for the night, Kagome decided to ask Sango. "Uh Sango ?" The demon slayer turned and cocked her head. "What happens when-""Miroku go get some fire wood." Miroku pouted. "But Sango I-"he made an attempt to grab her hand again but was, yet again, hit with Hiraikotsu.

"Go!" Sango commanded. The poor, abused monk slowly walked into the woods with Shippo trailing behind. Sango watched until he was out of ear shot before turning back to Kagome. "Now...what?" Kagome took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "Do demons give who they want to be their mate something before they ask?"

"Well," Sango began as she sat down. "I think they do. Some do at least. Some demons, like snake demons for example, will bring them a kill. Others, like crow demons, will find something shiny or pretty. I think kitsune do that too." Sango tilted her head and looked at the sky thoughtfully. Kagome frowned.

"Anything else?" Sango looked back down at her friend with a blank look. "Huh? Oh sorry! Anyway, all demons mark their mates though. They mark the on the neck when the decision is first made, then again on the hip when they actually mate." Sango puffed up, extremely proud of her explanation.

Kagome let the lesson sink in before saying anything. "Uh-huh..." Sango appeared to deflate before her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Inuyasha said he loves me, then he got all uncomfortable when I asked what happens now. Now he is just gone all together. What if he is having second thoughts?"

Sango frowned at her friend and shook her head. "Is that all?" Kagome nodded miserably. "Wow....your more dense than Inuyasha himself." "What?" Kagome looked over at her friend and glared. "He couldn't tell that you loved him, now you can't tell how much he loves and needs you. He is always the first to say if he does or doesn't like something right?"

Kagome nodded reluctantly. "So, why would he say he loved you if he didn't mean it?" "Your right. I'm being silly." Sango nodded and smiled as if to say ,_I knew it all along. _"Don't worry. He's probably gathering his thought. He'll be back before you know it. And he'll probably come back with something more than his declaration of love for you." Kagome couldn't be sure but she thought she had seen Sango's eyes dart longingly toward the direction Miroku had gone.

Mrs. Higurashi set a bowl if Ramen in front of Inuyasha, his third that day. "so , what your saying is that if I get this ring thingy men in this era will know she's mine and it will make her my mate?" "Sort of. She will be your wife er...mate, after a ceremony." Inuyasha pauses on his attack on the Ramen to look up.

"What kind of ceremony?" Pictures of demon ceremonies were racing through his mind. "You know what a wedding is right?" "A couple becomes husband and wife right?" "Yes. The weddings in this day are a lot longer and more involved than just declaring two people husband and wife."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and took another bite of Ramen. "Ok. Where do we get this ring?" "We will have to go to some shops. We'll go after your done." Inuyasha picked up the bowl and practically inhaled the Ramen and stood up. "Let's go." "I'll get my purse."

Sota, who had just sat there in shock since hearing that his sister and his hero were together, gaped at the empty bowl. He shook his head and dashed to the door. The young boy opened it to find Inuyasha standing by the car, a small black one with tinted windows. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that they don't really have a car in the show but this is my fic and they have a car now!)

Sota launched himself strait towards the half demon and clung to him. "I have a big brother!" he cried happily. Inuyasha pushed the boy off but gave him a small smile. "Yeah kid. Just keep the clinging and stuff to a minimum. Mrs.Higurashi walked out the door and unlocked the car.

"Ok. Let's get going. First, I'm gonna have to get you some new clothes Inuyasha. In the meantime wear this." she tossed him the black beanie he had stolen from someone at the train station. He put it on and slid uneasily into the front seat. Kagome had explained these but he still didn't trust them. When the car roared to life Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack. "Here we go!" Sota called cheerfully from the back seat.

Inuyasha opened the back door of the car and stepped out. "Well?" he asked. He now wore baggy blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt that hugged his chest and arms to show his muscles. (A/N: ::Drools:: O.O) He also wore the beanie, sunglasses, and plain black size 12 shoes. "Very nice Inuyasha.

You fit in now." Mrs.Higurashi flashed him a bright smile. She had guessed the sizes of everything her now wore and had done rather good at it. "Now, when we go in somewhere just let me do the talking." Inuyasha nodded and tugged at his new shirt. "Bleck! This is itchy! Can I take it off?" "No."

Inuyasha pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes, which she couldn't see due to his glasses, and pulled at his clothes pathetically. "Let's go. The jewelry shop is just a few minutes away from here. We'll just walk."

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets, the only thing about the pants that he liked, and trudged along behind her. He slouched down, extremely uncomfortable with the looks he was getting from girls along the street. He heard bits of what they were saying but not much cause his ears were covered by the beanie.

"Do you think his hair is naturally silver?"

"Look at those muscles!"

"I'd like to-"

"Wow he is sexy! Don't you think?"

All the passing girls looked at him like Miroku would look at a pretty girl he saw. (A/N: I know if I saw him walking down the street I'd do more than stare. I'd pounce on him and claim him as mine. You know you would to!)

After walking about a block Inuyasha grew impatient. He wanted to get out of the city and now. Even with his ears flattened and covered, the noise still hurt them. And his poor nose was going insane. "We getting close?" he growled/asked. "We're here." Mrs.Higurashi said cheerily.

Inuyasha gazed at the store in front of him. Various jewel and gems sparkled in cases behind the windows. "Let's go." Sota said as he stepped around his mother. "Nope. You are going over there." She pointed to a toy store across the street. Sota's eyes widened and he pulled hi mom towards the store. "C'mon! Let's go already!"

"Inuyasha I'll be right back. Go on in an tell them that you are looking for an engagement ring. They will ask or a size. It's seven." With that Sota pulled his mother across the street and practically pushed her into the toy store. Inuyasha turned around and walked through the door. A small bell above the door alerted the clerk to a customer.

"Ah, welcome. How may I help you sir?" The clerk was a short man with short black hair and a timid voice. "I'm looking for an engagement ring." Inuyasha recited. "What size?" "Seven." "Gold or silver?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but stopped.

"Er...I dunno." "OK. I'll just show you a set of rings and you can tell me what you like. Wait here." he pointed to a chair behind Inuyasha and turned away. Inuyasha sat down and watched as the clerk walked up and down the display cases, picking out a ring here and there. A moment later he returned and set a tray in front of Inuyasha.

"Here you are sir. My name is Nobu so just call if you need anything." Nobu moved farther down and began to wipe off the cases. Inuyasha looked down at the tray and his eyes widened. Gold and silver bands with really sparkly rocks (A/N: Diamonds.) set in them lay on it. He just sat, dumbstruck, staring at the rings.

He dimly heard the chime of the bell and Nobu call a greeting. Inuyasha also heard Mrs.Higurashi's reply but it didn't register until he felt hands on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "See anything you like?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I can't pick one." "Don't worry. Take your time."

Inuyasha picked up ring after ring and held each up to the light. He couldn't decide on gold or silver. Mrs.Higurashi was no help at all. "Kagome likes gold but silver looks good on her." After watching Inuyasha stare at the rings for half an hour, Nobu walked over. "Excuse me sir. Do you have a problem?" Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "I can't decide which would look better on my ma-er...girlfriend." Nobu nodded and frowned.

"Well let me think for a minute. I might have something you'll like." The clerk's face lit up suddenly. "I know!" Inuyasha watched curiously as Nobu hurried to a display case and reached inside. He bustled back and put the ring in Inuyasha waiting hand.

The half demon looked down at it and smiled. The ring consisted of intertwined bands of gold and silver set with three small diamond chips. "It's perfect." Inuyasha breathed. "I thought you'd like it." Nobu said proudly. "Though if you take off your sunglasses you could see it better." "His contacts sometimes scare people." Mrs.Higurashi said quickly.

"Oh I see. It's all right." Inuyasha was confused about what these 'con-tacks' were but he took of his glasses all the same. "Oh demon eyes! I think those are cool." Inuyasha nodded and gave a weak smile. "We're gonna take that one-"Inuyasha cut Mrs.Higurashi off. "But we are also looking for something else."

Mrs.Higurashi looked at him questioningly as he scanned the rings once more. Inuyasha reached out and picked up a plain silver ring with a single diamond chip in it. "This too." Nobu took the two rings to the cash register. When the clerk wasn't looking Inuyasha mouthed 'Miroku' and smiled. Mrs.Higurashi nodded and beamed at him.

"That'll be $1,325. $850 for the first one, and $475 for the silver one." Inuyasha smiled to himself. He had more than that in his pocket at the moment. He had traded some old coins for modern money. Being the son of a princess and a demon lord had it's ups as well as it's downs. "Now we can set up a system of monthly payments if you need."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say that he would pay it all here but Kagome's mother beat him to it. "We can pay it all now." Inuyasha watched as she handed Nobu some sort of card thing and Nobu ran it through some machine. "OK please sign this." Nobu said as he slid a few papers to Mrs.Higurashi. Inuyasha turned and looked boredly out the window as Kagome's mom filled out a few papers.

After awhile she poked Inuyasha and handed him a bag that held to black velvet boxes with the rings in them. Nobu thanked them as they walked out the door. "How'd you pay for that?" Inuyasha demanded. "I finally entered my flowers in a contest and won. I got $20,000 for it." She shrugged like it was no big deal and lead the way to the toy store. "We'll just pick up Sota and be on out way."

Ten minutes later the three emerged from the toy store. Sota was now also holding a bag. Inuyasha had bought the young boy three mangas called Fooly Cooly. The half demon grinned as he walked down the street with the other two. Now all he had to do was plan the perfect night.

OK! I was gonna say something but I forgot. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh! I remember now! I was gonna say that the only reason I updated without getting 5 more review is because I figured that I should say something about me deleting the authors notes so now there really are 13 chapters.

I forgot the disclaimer! lol

I do not own Inuyasha.


	14. Note

Hiya people! I had some minor writer's block but it is gone. But I warn you that this chapter is short none the less. Please forgive me. I've been kinda stressed with getting all my school stuff together. Oh, I also want to say that if you didn't get a chance to read the author's note I am replacing with this chapter then, I apologize for the ring mess up thing. I fixed it.

----------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped through the well with a pack on his back. Kagome's mother had bought it for him to transport the stuff he had bought. It looked just like Kagome'' only black, but equally overstuffed. Inuyasha hopped effortlessly out of the well and sped off. He had to find the perfect place for the big night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Kagome said as she began to recognize her surroundings. "Maybe half a days walk if we keep this pace up!" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her companions. They were trudging along a short distance behind her.

After Inuyasha left Kagome had kept up a brutal pace. The group had stopped only three times during their two-day walk, twice for the night and once for lunch. Kagome had been determined that they reach the village faster.

Miroku leaned closer to Sango and Whispered, "I think that she wants to get there before Inuyasha." Kagome turned and glared at him. "I heard that. This has absolutely nothing to do with Inuyasha. NOTHING!" Miroku nodded weakly and scooted behind Sango.

"Shippo is right. Kagome _is _scary when she gets angry." Sango noted. Shippo nodded solemnly and looked at the monk from his perch on Sango's shoulder. Kagome turned back around and shifted her backpack to a more comfortable position as she walked.

_We'll be there soon. Mwahahahaha! I'm gonna beat Inuyasha this time._ (A/N: Sorry for the interruption but as I write this I get this visual of Kagome holding up her arms and laughing insanely. Don't you?)

_I'm getting close. Her scent is getting stronger. Wow. They made really good time getting here. I bet they are all tired_, Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest. He had found the perfect place and had left his bag there.

_They're almost at the village so I'll wait there._ Inuyasha leapt into the trees and quickly made his way to Kaede's village. Moments after he landed Kagome walked into the village. "Hahaha! I beat Inu..." Kagome stopped talking as soon as she set eyes on Inuyasha. " ..yasha. Your back."

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Kagome. Miss me?" Kagome smiled sweetly, but something was shining her eyes. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha started to walk towards her. "Inuyasha.. Sit!" "Waah!" "Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!!" With each 'sit' Inuyasha went a little deeper into the ground.

Kagome hopped over the hole he had made and walked into Kaede's hut just as the others came into view. Miroku walked to the edge of the crater and looked down. "It seems Inuyasha is back." Sango, who had just walked up beside him, grinned as she looked down at Inuyasha. "Poor guy." Said half demon twitched once then lay still again.

The two walked around the Inuyasha shaped crater and to Kaede's, leaving Shippo to wait for Inuyasha. Kirara mewed once at Shippo then followed her mistress. Moments later the half demon crawled out of his crater and sat on the ground. "What did I do?" he asked Shippo.

The young demon patted him on the leg sympathetically. "You got here first." "what does that have to do with anything?" Shippo sighed as he too walked towards Kaede's hut. "It's Kagome. Does it have to mean something?" Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his shirtfront and pants. "S'pose not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku come here." Inuyasha demanded as he walked out of Kaede's hut. "What?" Inuyasha beckoned with his hand and continued to walk away. The monk groaned and followed him. When they were a safe distance away Inuyasha turned and looked around.

When he was sure it was safe his gaze settled on the monk. He then pulled a small velvet box out of his shirt. "Here monk." Miroku turned it around in his hands slowly. He opened it and stared blankly at the ring inside.

"What is it?" "A ring." Inuyasha answered simply. "Really? It looks so much more like a sword to me." the monk replied with a sarcastic twist on his lips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a trace of a smile. "Here's what you do with it..."

Inuyasha preceded to explain to Miroku what the ring meant and what to do with it. The more Inuyasha said the bigger Miroku's grin got. "Thank you Inuyasha! This is how I can finally tell Sango how I feel." "That would be the basic idea of it smart one. But the ring also means that you will commit to Sango and only Sango."

Miroku shrugged with another grin and rushed off. "I can deal with that." he shouted over his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled slowly and mentally patted himself on the back. That taken care of, all he had to do know was get Kagome alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for it being so short. I wanted to update quickly. I also had to say that the next chapter will more than likely be the last. I may make a sequel to it though. I definitely will if I get enough reviews asking me too. (Hint hint) Tell me what ya think about this. Skye


End file.
